


Book 3: Jamesa

by Sugilite



Series: Friends vs. Fiction [3]
Category: X-Men Logan
Genre: F/M, Klutziness, Mild Language, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: This series can be read in any order, and with my friend's permission involves my friend's ocs shipped in platonic and romantic relationships with some of their favorite characters. Each book is a friend and each chapter is a ship. Hope you enjoy!





	Book 3: Jamesa

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains my friend Marissa's OC, Jamesa. Who gets in a bit of trouble when hired as Logan's new assistant.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit...Ah! Logan is gonna kill me if he finds out I lost the files!" Jamesa frantically tore apart every inch of her office. She was Logan's newest assistant, only a week old and already messing up. This was not the first time she had misplaced, broken, or even forgot something that was important. Logan was on her case twenty-four seven because of all the chaos. "Oh! I'm such a ditz!" Jamesa said kicking the table in front of her. Of course, it would be just her luck as the table was unstable and, in her anger, she kicked it hard enough to send it toppling over. Low and behold this table had the office laptop on it; it went crashing to the floor along with a few papers Jamesa left on the table. Her hands went right to her mouth as tears welled up her eyes. All the information, all the work she had put in, everything she relied on to be helpful to Logan was gone. It was in cracked pieces on the floor. 

Jamesa walked over, forgetting about the files she needed, and gathered up the mess. As she did, though, she cut her hand on the broken pieces of old laptop. Quickly she pulled her hand away, but the blood was already pooling out of her palm. "Jamesa!" Knock. Knock. Knock. Oh no. It was Logan. "Just a second!" Jamesa had to think fast, she quickly found scissors and cut some fabric from her shirt and tied it around her hand. She then worked on clearing up the mess, as Logan kept knocking. "What's going on in there?!" "N-Nothing! Hold on!" She replied in panic, but Logan was becoming impatient and opened the door just as Jamesa was setting the table upright. However, his entrance startled her and the table fell back to the floor. "Um...I can fix that..." James said as she rushed to set it up. "Jamesa, what is going on? I asked for those files 20 minutes ago. You said you had them."

 

"Yes, well I did...Uh DO...Yeah, I do have them."

 

"Great! So where are they?"

 

"Where's what?

 

"The files Jamesa"

 

"What files?"

 

"Jamesa, the files on Magneto. Come on, I know you know what I'm talking about!"

 

"Right, yeah..."

 

"Jamesa, what's going on with you?"

 

"I-I don't know sir. I was hired to be your assistant. To help on the villain files and everytime I turn around I screw something up."

 

"Jamesa. Where are the files?"

 

"I don't know, Sir. I honestly don't know." Jamesa winced as Logan let out a deep sigh in response. 

 

"Okay. That's okay. We will look for them together." Jamesa just nodded in reply, knowing Logan was aggravated with her by this point. 

 

***

As they continued searching Logan noticed the broken laptop in the trashbin. "Jamesa!" 

 

"Y-Yes sir?" 

 

"Come here!" Jamesa nervously walked over to where he was pointing and saw the laptop. 

 

"What? Happened?" Jamesa broke down in tears and told him everything and even showed him her hand. "Jamesa! This is serious!" 

 

"I know! I know! That's why I've been trying so hard, but I can't seem to get it right! And I-" 

 

"No, no. I mean your hand! We can worry about this mess later. We have to take care of your hand." Logan lead a lightly sobbing Jamesa to the bathroom and helped her get cleaned up. He pulled the first aid kit from the cabinet and redressed her wound. Logan wiped Jamesa's face gently, "there's that beautiful face." He said smiling at her. Jamesa brown eyes gleamed as she smiled back. "I-I'm so sorry." She replied. 

 

"It's okay, we have back ups of everything. You'll have a lot of re-editing and typing to do, but I'll help you." He placed his hands where her brown hair met her forehead and kissed her it, but just before he left, she asked "Why do you want to keep me after all my screw ups?"

 

"Because. It's better to have someone who makes mistakes and learns, than someone who is egotistical and already thinks they know everything. Many of us have struggled and worked most of our lives, beaten out by those who are already experts who never had to lift a finger. I see potential in you that no one else saw, and I know through that you will be the best assistant I could ask for. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: Goes to Marissa M.


End file.
